In recent years the towing of trailers using so-called fifth-wheel hitches mounted in the backs of pick-up trucks has gained in popularity. The king pin or towed vehicle-associated component, mounted on the under side of, and at the front end of the trailer, is secured to a fifth-wheel hitch component mounted in the back of the pick-up truck The fifth-wheel hitch component is preferably mounted over the rear axle of the pick-up truck for increased strength and stability.
A problem that is not currently addressed can arise if the trailer's king pin, which fits into the fifth-wheel hitch, pulls free from the hitch either because of human error or because of hitch failure. When this occurs, the king pin plunges toward the bed of the pick-up truck and the trailer descends with force onto the bed or side rails of the pick-up truck with considerable consequent damage to the bed or side rails and possible damage to the under side of the trailer's front end as is shown in FIG. 1.
Although various fifth-wheel hitch devices exist, none specifically addresses the potential for damage that separation of the king pin from the truck-associated part of a fifth-wheel hitch may cause.
Thus, Weber, U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,516, discloses a fifth-wheel mounting structure; but no method for dealing with the problem herein addressed is provided. Similarly, Dane, U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,194, provides a mounting structure that folds down under a plate in a pick-up truck bed; but the problem herein addressed is not dealt with.